Piedras preciosas
by KokoHekmatyar
Summary: Hay momentos en la vida, en los que todos necesitamos que se nos recuerden nuestras virtudes, las que nos hacen especiales. Las piedras preciosas, pueden contribuir en ese recordatorio, y Yui está a punto de descubrirlo, probando con seis "Conejillos de indias" con los que convive diariamente.
1. Capítulo 1: Yui, y las piedras preciosas

¡Hola Hola! Probando, uno… Dos…

¿Cómo están? Este es mi primer fic, espero se diviertan mucho leyéndolo. Acepto todo, comentarios buenos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, grillos, en fin… :D

DISCLAIMER:

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, créditos de la historia original y de los personajes a los respectivos dueños. La historia que viene a continuación si es de mi propiedad, y la redacto con fines de diversión sin ánimo de lucro.

En otras noticias, ¡Empecemos!

_**Capítulo 1: Yui, y las piedras preciosas.**_

Caminaba después de clases por el área comercial de la ciudad. Está abierta las 24 horas, de forma que decidí salir a caminar un rato por allí para distraer mi mente con algo que no fuera vampiros, demonios y demás. Pensé que podría tener un rato para mí y mi "yo interior", cosa que no se pudo porque los Sakamaki venían detrás cautelosamente. Así fue como el "paseo relajante" se convirtió en lo de siempre, una persecución controlada.

Seguí mi camino, intentando no prestar mucha atención a su –no tan- secreta presencia, y me encontré toda clase de artículos entretenidos. Música, libros, ropa, accesorios y videojuegos. ¡Había de todo un poco!, aproveché que llevaba dinero suficiente para darme gusto, y compré algunas cosas con las que pensé distraerme durante mi estadía en la mansión.

Cuando pensé en irme a la mansión, pase al frente de una tienda de esoterismo… ¡Sí! De esas dónde venden cosas de hechicería, y te leen las cartas y… y… Sí, todas esas cosas raras.

_- La curiosidad mató al gato, y a Yui. _Pensé mientras buscaba las razones de porqué estaba entrando a dicha tienda.

Ahí, encontré muchas cosas locas e interesantes, hasta que me topé con una promoción de "Amuletos efectivos". Se veía bueno, así que lo compré creyendo después que fue una pérdida de dinero.

Los Hermanos vampiro seguían detrás de mí, y eso me molestaba porque según parecía, ellos aún no notaban que yo ya no quería escapar. Porque no tengo a dónde ir, y porque de a pocos, me fui encariñando con ellos, así mi persona no fuera más que su delicioso alimento.

Intenté ignorar la situación nuevamente y me encaminé hacia la mansión, que no quedaba muy lejos por suerte. Cuando llegué todas las luces estaban apagadas, así que como pude, subí hasta mi habitación, encendí la lámpara de mi escritorio, me senté y abrí la bolsita de amuletos. De ella, salieron unas piedras muy hermosas, y un manual de instrucciones pequeño, el cual decía lo siguiente en su primera hoja:

"_¡Felicidades!, acaba de adquirir un Kit de Amuletos mágicos. En la bolsa, podrá encontrar siete piedras preciosas, las cuales regalará a seis personas especiales que las puedan necesitar, y dejará una para usted._

_Debe repartirlas iniciando un día lunes, dando una por día hasta el sábado de la misma semana. El domingo será especial para que haga contacto con la piedra que dejó para usted._

_No tiene efectos secundarios malignos, pero si otorga grandes dones de éxito, amor y tranquilidad._

_¡Buena suerte!"_

_- Qué extraño…_ - Pensé mientras observaba las piedras – _Bueno, están lindas, así que si no sirven de nada, al menos las podré conservar._

Aprovechando que ninguno estaba para molestarme, empaqué de nuevo las piedritas, guardé la bolsa dentro del cajón de mi mesa, me cambié y me fui a descansar.

Suelo ser muy escéptica con ciertos temas, pero al vivir con seis vampiros me doy cuenta de que en esta vida, cualquier cosa puede pasar. Hoy era viernes, tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para ver si funcionaría o no. De momento me venció el sueño, y lentamente me quedé dormida.

¿Qué tal?

¿Reviews?, ¿Tomates?, ¿Plantas rodantes? ¡Ustedes eligen!

Gracias por leer, recuerden que la lectura es esencial en la vida.

¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2: Onix

¡Hola de nuevo!

Quiero agradecer a **Gasai Yuki**, a **Natsuki 1304** y a **Komori Kanade** por sus comentarios. También a los demás lectores que vayan llegando posteriormente.

¡Gracias! Se pondrá interesante conforme se va desarrollando. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada día, máximo dos, para hacerlo antes de que se acaben mis vacaciones. :C

Por favor, continúen comentando para saber cómo va mi progreso.

Nuevamente gracias, y comencemos con la historia. C:

_**Capítulo 2: Onix.**_

_**"El Onix, es una piedra preciosa de color negro. Repele y desvía la negatividad propia y ajena. Como don, contribuye a aumentar la determinación, el esfuerzo y la perseverancia.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona más paciente y dedicada."**_

Lunes al mediodía.

Recién me levantaba de mi cama, como ya era costumbre. Iba a bañarme, cuando me acordé de lo sucedido el viernes en la noche. Me giré hacia la mesa de noche, abrí el cajón y allí estaba la susodicha bolsita de piedras preciosas.

Las saqué de su sitio, y las puse encima de mi cama. Las miré todas y tomé la negra primero, tome también el manual y revisé que decía al respecto.

_- Oh… Ya veo… Creo que sé a quién se la debo entregar.-_ Pensé para mí, y guardé las seis piedras restantes en su sitio, dejando solo el Onix conmigo.

Por supuesto que sé a quién se la entregaré, el problema es que esa persona la acepte. Me levanté de la cama nuevamente, y caminé en dirección al baño, cuando sentí que una mano me jaló hacia atrás.

- Ah, ¿Mi Bitch-chan tomará un baño?, será divertido si la acompaño… fufufu~ - Giré mi vista para ver mejor detrás de mí.

- Laito-kun… ¿De qué hablas?, sabes que no te dejaré hacer eso.- Le contesté intentando evitar que entrara conmigo.

- Hey, hey… ¿Por qué huyes?- Me dijo mientras me empujaba hacia la puerta del baño. – Si huyes de mí, evitarás el placer que yo te puedo hacer sentir.-

Corrió mi cabello hacia atrás, dejando a la vista mi cuello. – Bitch-chan es muy dulce. Me apetece comérmela. Fufufu~-

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, esperando el momento en el que él mordiera, resignándome a la situación, cuando de repente, la salvación llegó.

- Laito. ¿Qué te he dicho de comer antes de sentarnos a la mesa? No protestarás si te ordeno que te comas todo ahora en el almuerzo.-

_- Reiji-san…-_Pensé, y me sentí aliviada. Por alguna razón Laito-kun no renegó, ni se quejó. Simplemente me dio un beso en la mejilla y al segundo después desapareció.

Solo me quedé en la habitación, con Reiji y su silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y él tampoco me miraba. Quise romper la tensión, acercándome a él para entregarle el Onix que por suerte, Laito no había visto.

- Disculpa… Reiji-san…-

- Vístete rápido. En 30 minutos el almuerzo estará listo. No llegues tarde o tendré que castigarte por ello.- Dijo antes de desaparecer también.

No sé cómo, pero ya me había acostumbrado a eso. Sin prestar atención seguí hacia el baño deseando que nadie más apreciera, me bañe, vestí, peiné y acomodé para salir de la habitación. Justo a tiempo llegué al comedor, llegué antes que los demás y Reiji ya estaba allí.

Decidí no hablarle nada por ahora, solo tomé asiento y en silencio pensé en las palabras que le diría para entregarle el Onix.

Los chicos llegaron después, y la cena transcurrió de lo más –anormal- normal, como siempre. Cuando todos se retiraron, estaba por irme también hasta que el pelinegro me detuvo.

- Aún no te vayas. Tienes que ayudarme a limpiar esto. – Me ordenó, a lo que yo simplemente accedí.

Empecé a ordenar los platos, para recogerlos y llevarlos hasta el lavaplatos. Tan distraída estaba que al recoger el último, se resbaló y cayó al suelo rompiéndose, en efecto. Sentí como al Sakamaki se le detuvo el corazón por un momento, no conocía a alguien que amara más a las vajillas que a su propia vida.

Luego, un sudor en frío corrió por mi cuerpo. De seguro moriría ahora mismo.

- ¡Qué inútil eres!, recoge eso. – Me dijo, y sí, me sentí como toda una cucaracha.

- Claro… Enseguida.- Le contesté y rápidamente alcé los trozos del plato. Con el trozo más grande corté uno de mis dedos, por lo que lo volví a soltar. Él me vio con su típico rostro enojado.

- ¿Acaso no sirves ni para limpiar? Estás haciendo más desorden. Pobre de aquél que se arriesgue a casarse contigo.- Sí, cucaracha por segunda vez… – Déjame ver tu dedo.- Me ordenó. Le pasé mi mano y allí, observó la cortadura. Vi que la expresión en su rostro cambió de sobremanera, y ya sabía a qué se debía.

Intenté alejar mi mano para evitar que chupara mi sangre, pero fue en vano. Apretó mi mano con fuerza, llevó mi dedo hasta su boca y una vez allí, empezó a succionar.

Cuando terminó, simplemente me soltó, recogió el pedazo de plato con el que me corté, y se dirigió a lavar el resto de platos.

- Vete, ya no te necesito. Te veo más tarde para tu lección de modales. – Dijo antes de volver a ignorarme.

Me alejé de la cocina, quería ir hacia mi habitación, pero algo me detuvo… Un pensamiento.

_- Reiji-san, es un sujeto muy educado, disciplinado y muy perseverante. Tiene mucha paciencia para intentar tomar las riendas de esta casa. Creo que eso nadie más lo ve…_- Con esto, decidí devolverme hacia la cocina a entregarle el amuleto, cuando llegué ya no estaba. Cambié de dirección hacia su laboratorio, dónde lo encontré experimentando como de costumbre.

Toqué la puerta –que estaba abierta- como pidiendo permiso para entrar, a lo que él asintió y luego yo ingresé.

- Reiji-san… Disculpa que te moleste… Vine a traerte algo. – Fue lo único que me salió en ese momento.

- ¿De qué se trata?- Me preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí con atención.

- Mira… Te traía esto… - Extendí mi mano cerrada hacia él. La abrí y dejé ver lo que había en ella. – Es un Onix, te lo quiero regalar en agradecimiento.

Él sólo se limitaba a observar la piedra… Pensé que en cualquier momento quitaría mi mano o me haría botarla, cosas que nunca sucedieron. Sólo dejó mi mano extendida.

- No creas que te salvarás de tus lecciones de modales trayéndome regalos insignificantes. Si no es más, retírate por favor.- Me contestó, pero yo lo intentaría una vez más.

- No, no es para eso. Es solo un pequeño regalo que compré para ti, en agradecimiento por tus esfuerzos para dirigirnos a todos aquí, y por ser como eres. Creo que hay que ser muy dedicado y paciente para intentar poner orden en un lugar que sin ti, sería un caos. –

Me observó de nuevo, y tomó el Onix de mi mano. Lo dejó encima de su mesa de trabajo y continuó con lo que hacía. – Te puedes retirar. – Me dijo nuevamente, a lo que yo obedecí. Antes de salir, se acercó a mí una vez más. – No puedo rechazar tu irrelevante regalo. Sería una descortesía de mi parte, aún si viene de un vulgar humano como tú. -

De imprevisto mordió mi cuello y bebió mi sangre. Al momento me soltó, y yo me fui.

_- Bueno, pudo haberlo rechazado. Me alegro de que no lo hiciera.-_ Una sonrisa iluminó mi cara, y caminé hacia mi habitación, a ver con qué cosas de las compras del viernes me podría distraer mientras me encontraba de nuevo con él, o hasta que tuviera que ir a estudiar.

Lo ví días después con el Onix en su cuello, en forma de colgante.

¡Eso es todo por hoy! De ser posible, mañana pondré el capítulo #3 ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capítulo 3: Cianita

:3 :3 :3

¡Hola Hola!

¿Cómo están? Me alegra mucho recibir sus comentarios :D, al fin aprendí a responderles… *Wiiiiiiiiii*

Les comento que creé una página en FB para que estemos más en contacto, y reciban notificaciones de las nuevas historias. Si gustan, por favor den Like y compartamos más tiempo allá :3

La página la pueden encontrar como: "KokoHekmatyar, escritora :3 " No pongo link, ya que no es permitido.

Ahora sí… ¡Historia! Owo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: Cianita.<strong>_

"_**La Cianita, es una piedra preciosa de color azul vítreo*, la cual disipa la ira y la desesperación. Como don, contribuye a calmar la mente, y a evitar la confusión mental y espiritual.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona más tranquila."**_

Martes al mediodía.

Otro día más. Me levantaba como de costumbre, y de nuevo recordé el saquito de piedras. Las tomé del cajón, pero esta vez no las saqué, sino que las revolví estando dentro de la bolsa y al azar, saqué una. La observé con cuidado, para luego tomar el manual, buscarla y leer sobre sus propiedades.

_- Ay… Creo que ya sé a quién dársela, pero ¿y si le doy la piedra y se vuelve más aletargado?-_ Pensé y solté una risita al imaginarme escenas en las que posiblemente, él se quedara dormido –más que de costumbre-

Aproveché que nadie parecía asomarse en mi habitación como ayer, alisté la ropa de ponerme y rapidito me dirigí al baño. Me bañé y acomodé mi cabello con mis dedos ya que no tenía ganas ni de peinarme. Sabía que se acercaba la hora del "Desayun-almuerzo", así que sería mejor que me diera prisa y saliera hacia el comedor, si llegaba tarde probablemente Reiji me mataría –con sus sermones sobre la puntualidad y los modales-

Una tímida sonrisa se asomó por mis labios al recordar a aquel sujeto estricto y disciplinado.

De volada, llegué al comedor y me sorprendí de ver que ninguno de los chicos estaba presente, solo el mayordomo.

- Eh… Disculpe… ¿Puede decirme dónde están los chicos?- Le pregunté.

- ¡Ah sí!, Señorita Yui, ninguno de los jóvenes está. Salieron antes del mediodía.

- ¿Sabe usted si tarden en llegar?-

- No, la verdad no sé hacia dónde se dirigían, por lo que no puedo decir tampoco si tarden.-

- Muy bien… Gracias…- Le contesté y me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

Cerré la puerta y de inmediato, me aburrí. Estaba muy temprano como para encerrarme, así que mejor, volví a salir y camine hacia afuera. Quería estar en el jardín.

Paseé un rato por allí, pensando en muchas cosas. Tenía mi mirada perdida, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando me tropecé con algo.

- Auch… ¡Malditas ramas!- Grité con fuerza.

- Hey… No grites tanto, ruidosa.- Me dijo alguien que estaba muy cerca.

Volteé a ver quién era, y allí estaba… Recostado contra el árbol, durmiendo, y con menos ropa que de costumbre. Solo llevaba una camisa de tiras y unas bermudas, propicio para el calor del día pero extraño para alguien como él.

- Shu-san… No, espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te fuiste con los demás?- Mi mente hizo "boom"

- Mucho ruido… - Se removió un poco. - No fui porque no quiero caminar… Y estás encima de mis piernas.- Volteé a ver y efectivamente, mis piernas estaban sobre las suyas. ¡Qué vergüenza!

- Lo siento…- Dije y me levanté. – Bueno, me voy ya… Con tu permiso.- Por supuesto, ni se inmutó. Hasta pereza le dará hablar.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al bosque de la mansión. Iba sin rumbo, y sin fijar la vista tampoco, cuando de repente…

- ¡Carajo! ¿Otra vez?- Me sentí estúpida, estaba de nuevo tirada en el suelo.

- Sí, otra vez… Cállate ya. Y quítate de encima de mí. –

Me levanté molesta, me disculpé nuevamente y continué mi recorrido. Di casi unos 15 pasos, y… ¡De nuevo!

- Oye… ¿Ya estuvo bien, no? Deja de tropezarte conmigo, tonta.- Shu de nuevo estaba debajo de mí como las otras dos veces.

Me tomó un buen momento hasta que me di cuenta que él se estaba burlando… ¡SE BURLA DE MI!, Eso me molestó mucho más, iba a sermonearlo y de improviso vi en su rostro una sonrisa poco usual. Eso me reconfortó, porque muy pocas veces lo había visto así. Lo vi que se acercó a mi como gateando, y lamió mi rodilla. En efecto, me había raspado y la sangre comenzaba a salir.

- Creo que no debí jugar así. Lo siento.- Me dijo mientras lamía.

Solté una risa, ¡me hacía cosquillas!, intenté alejarme de él, pero fue más rápido y me detuvo. Me tomó en sus brazos y sin mediar palabra, estábamos en su habitación en un segundo. Me acomodó en su cama, y posteriormente él se acomodó a mi lado.

- Shu-san… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Le pregunté esperando que no se hubiera dormido ya.

- ¿No es obvio?, yo quiero dormir, y tú no quieres caerte más… Mejor si los dos estamos aquí, quietos. – Me respondió como si yo fuera la culpable de mis caídas.

Lentamente me levanté de su cama y busqué la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero una vez más me detuvo, a lo que yo respondí dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho para empujarlo.

Me creí muerta. Digo, si hubiera sido Subaru o Ayato, de seguro me matarían, o me torturarían. Pero Shu no. Se quedó de pie en frente de mí, sin decirme nada. No tenía cara de enojo ni de molestia. Solo hacía eso, mirarme.

Me sentí de lo peor, ¿Por qué tuve que empujarlo así? De mi boca solo salió un _"Lo siento, Shu-san"_ Para luego girarme y buscar la puerta de nuevo.

Con suavidad, él retiró mi mano del picaporte, la tomó y me llevó hasta su cama nuevamente, yo quedé sentada, pero él se acomodó y se acostó.

Al rato después, se quedó dormido. No le quise despertar porque a lo mejor estaría soñando bonito –Por lo que reflejaba su rostro-. Solo miré encima de la mesa, dónde había un papel y un lápiz. Lo tomé, escribí algo allí y lo dejé encima de la mesa junto a la Cianita. Sin hacer mucho ruido me fui del lugar.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shu-san:<strong>_

_**¿Puedes ver la piedra azul encima de tu mesa? Es una Cianita, un regalo para ti de mi parte. Tal vez en tu vida hayan sucedido cosas que quieras olvidar, ignorar y si pudieras cambiar. Yo quisiera tener como tú, la habilidad de reprimir los sentimientos negativos. Llévala cerca de ti, siempre.**_

_**- Yui."**_

- Genial. He perdido 10 segundos de sueño por leer esta cosa.- Dijo Shu, terminando de leer la nota.

Tomó la Cianita en sus manos, la observó detenidamente y la guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, para continuar en su tarea favorita, dormir.

* * *

><p>Días después, por accidentes de la vida, noté que tenía la Cianita incrustada en el diapasón* de su violín.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Me gustó mucho este capítulo, por ver como Shu puede bromear, hasta agotar la paciencia :'3<p>

* Con el azul vítreo, me refería a ese azul que tú ves, y es cristalino.

* El diapasón del violín es esa parte alargada que sale, y lleva las cuerdas.

Ya saben, actualizo capítulo cada día… ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Capítulo 4: Rubí

:3 :3 :3

¡Hola a todos!

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, mi internet es muy malo, y ya saben… tuve que ir hasta la empresa proveedora con piedras, y lanzárselas a sus ventanas. Lo que cualquier persona normal haría, ¿no? :c

En otras noticias, nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios. Estoy en Facebook como "KokoHekmatyar, escritora :3" Allí, encontrarán mis demás historias.

Sin más preámbulos… ¡COOONTIII!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Rubí.<strong>_

"_**El Rubí, es una piedra preciosa de color rojo vítreo, que protege contra la desgracia y la mala salud. Como don, abre el corazón, y otorga sentimientos puros de amistad y amor.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona amada."**_

Miércoles en la noche.

-¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?- Grité en medio de la soledad de mi habitación al leer las instrucciones en el manual, sobre la piedra roja que había sacado recientemente de la bolsa. - ¿Có… Cómo que a la persona amada?- El sonrojo en mi rostro se hizo presente.

Quedé como estatua. Sabía perfectamente a quién se la iba a dar.

Hacía tiempo ya que guardaba sentimientos por aquél vampiro. Siempre estaba allí si lo necesitaba, y podría jurar que si en estos instantes tuviera la oportunidad de irme lejos de la mansión, no lo haría por esa persona. O puede que sí, si él me acompaña.

Empaqué todo de nuevo, miré el Rubí y lo llevé en el bolsillo de mi falda. Debía entregárselo ahora.

Salí de mi habitación. La noche de hoy no teníamos clases, y ya me había adecuado al horario nocturno, así que no tenía mucho que hacer ahora. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto de juegos, de seguro que allí encontraría algo más que observar.

Cuando llegué al salón, me encontré con que Ayato estaba allí, descansando sobre el sofá.

- Ayato-kun… Buenas noches.- Le saludé.

- Oh, Chichinashi… ¿Cómo estás?-

- Muy bien… Supongo… Gracias.- Contesté con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Ayato-kun?-

- Ehhh… No mucho. Solo me aburrí y quise venir aquí a hacer algo diferente.- Se levantó de su sitio y se acercó a mí. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Yui?-

- Creo… Que lo mismo que tú. – Retrocedí algunos pasos. – Bueno, me voy ya.-

Noté que no daba a ceder. Él se estaba acercando mucho a mí, y me estaba asustando.

- ¿A dónde vas, Chichinashi? Quédate conmigo.- Me acorraló contra la pared.

Iba a replicarle, pero con su mano, tapó mi boca. Me sorprendí por su acto, pero más me sorprendió ver que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba acostada en el sofá de minutos antes. Estando él encima de mí, claro.

- Oye. ¿Vienes hasta aquí con tu dulce olor, y pretendes irte como si nada? Sabes que no puedes hacer eso conmigo.- Me dijo. – Eso te ganas por tentar al diablo.- Me susurró en el oído. Casi me muero de los nervios.

Me tenía agarrada de las manos, obviamente para que no intentara escapar, o golpearlo en el intento. Igual traté de hacerlo, y con la fuerza que tenía quise alejarlo y salir corriendo de allí. Fue inútil por supuesto, porque soy una débil humana después de todo.

Por un instante miré sus hermosos ojos verdes, y me perdí… Dejé de forcejear y continué mirándolo, porque todo en él es perfecto. Cerré mis ojos y pensé en muchas cosas que quisiera hacer con él. Acariciarle su cabello como a un niño, dormir a su lado en la doncella de hierro, besarlo… Seguí pensando en tantas cosas hasta que…

- Yui, ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Dejé de soñar, abrí los ojos y vi su rostro impactado. – Repítelo.

- ¿Qué… Dije de qué?...- No sabía exactamente de qué me hablaba.

Se sentó a mi lado, y se quedó viéndome como si yo tuviera quién sabe qué en el rostro.

- Te ordeno que lo repitas. Ahora. – Me dijo en un tono serio, pero yo seguía sin saber de qué me hablaba.

- Ayato-kun… Te diría lo que me pides, pero no sé qué dije.-

Después de eso, solo lo vi marcharse, enojado. ¿Qué había dicho yo?, ¿Acaso era tan importante?

Me retiré del lugar y continué mi recorrido nuevamente hacia mi habitación. Ese suceso me dejó exhausta, y estaba algo anémica, así que decidí acostarme mejor.

Me puse mi pijama, apagué luces y me acosté en la cómoda cama. Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente recordé lo que había pasado hace un rato, intentando ver qué fue lo que dije. En eso, tapé mi cabeza con el cobertor mientras seguía pensando. De repente escuché que alguien golpeaba en la ventana de mi balcón. _- ¿Quién será? –_ Pensé para mí.

Me levanté un poco, y vi que Ayato estaba del otro lado, golpeando. _- ¿Para qué golpea, si pude aparecer adentro?-_ Volví a pensar burlándome un poco. Viéndolo de ese lado parecía un cachorrito intentando llamar mi atención. Me dio algo de pena, y me levanté del todo a abrirle.

- Ayato-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?-

No me contesto. Solo entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla del tocador. Me miraba fijo, yo solo me limité a cerrar, y a sentarme en la cama, a mirarlo también.

- Ya enserio, Chichinashi, dilo otra vez.- Me miraba haciendo pucheros.

- ¿Qué te diga qué, Ayato-kun?-

- ¡No te hagas la tonta!, ¿Con quién demonios crees que estás hablando?, estúpida mortal.-

Sí, me asusté. Parece que lo que dije si era importante, al menos para él.

- Oye… Ayato-kun, enserio, no logro recordar lo que dije. ¿Me ayudas?- Le sonreí, intentando subsanar las cosas.

- Muy bien. Te voy a ayudar, pero ya no confío en que lo que hayas dicho sea cierto.- Suspiró molesto.

- ¡OK!, entonces… Dije algo sobre… ¿Tus hermanos?-

- No.

- ¿La escuela?

- No.

- ¿Cordelia?-

- ¡MENOS!- Enojado.

- Ayy, Ayato-kun. ¡Esto está más difícil de lo que creí!-

Oh oh. Tiene una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, ¿Qué hará?

Sentí como de golpe estaba yo de nuevo contra la pared, y él aprisionándome contra ella. Solo me miraba, y sentí otra vez que me desprendía de mi ser, para fantasear cual niña pequeña.

- Tenías una cara tan hermosa, me provocó tanto verte así… Me quedé mirándote porque como sea, siempre llamas mi atención. – Comenzó a hablarme, y parece ser de lo que pasó. – Sentí también como dejaste de forcejear, y sabes que eso no me divierte. Me acerqué tu cuello para beber tu sangre como castigo, y ahí estaba lo que dijiste. ¿Ya recuerdas qué fue?-

- No… Nada…- Le contesté triste, por no saber qué le dije.

- Ayato-kun… Estoy enamorada de ti. – Eso me cayó como balde de agua fría. – Eso dijiste. ¿Ya lo recuerdas?

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallar. Yo no pude haberlo dicho, es decir… Se suponía que eso será secreto. ¡SECRETO!

_- Ya me llevó el demonio.-_ Pensé, y ya sabía que debía decirle la verdad, suspiré pesadamente. Ya que no tenía escapatoria, metí mi mano al bolsillo de la falda, y saqué la piedra roja.. – Ayato-kun, quiero darte esto.

- Es para ti, es un…-

- Un Rubí, la piedra de la realeza.- Me interrumpió al ver lo que tenía entre mis manos.

- Si… Justo eso. Lo compre para ti, y quería regalártelo.-

- Dilo. Una vez más.- Me dijo.

- Ayato-kun... Yo... Estoy enamorada de ti. - Cerré mis ojos esperando alguna reacción.

Recibió el Rubí, lo observó también. Vi que en su rostro se iluminaba una sonrisa. Parece que le gustó mucho. Volteó a verme y sin decir nada más, tomó mi cuello y bebió de mi sangre hasta sentirse saciado. Minutos después, se fue.

* * *

><p>Días después, y no sé por qué, termine yo usando el Rubí en forma de prendedor de cabello.<p>

_- Ayato-kun… Se supone que el regalo es para ti…-_

_- Calla. Usalo tú. Y escúchame bien, no quiero que te lo quites nunca más. Ese Rubí será mi marca de pertenencia, me preteneces. Te lo quitas, te mueres. Tú decides._

_Me dijo eso, y luego me dio un dulce beso, que calmó mi corazón._

* * *

><p>¡Chan Chaaaaan CHAAAAAAN!<p>

¿Qué dicen? Valió la pena? :3 Soy Shipper del Ayato x Yui, pero de cierta forma me gustan las otras parejas también. Tal vez más adelante escriba un fic de cada una :3

Mañana un nuevo capítulo, ¡No se lo pierdan! -Léase con voz de anunciante de telenovelas-


	5. Capítulo 5: Ópalo

:3 :3 :3

Y aquí está Koko Hekmatyar con las noticias. Adoro sus comentarios, espero que la historia sea de su completo agrado. Pido disculpas por no actualizar, mi familia me secuestró y me llevo a un lugar al que llaman "restaurante". xD

No olviden pasar por mi página de Facebook: "KokoHekmatyar, Escritora :3

Aquí notifico sobre actualizaciones e historias nuevas que vaya redactando. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! nwn

Y ahora, a leer :3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5: Ópalo<strong>_

"_**El Ópalo, es una piedra color blanco mate, la cual se asocia mucho con las emociones. Como don, contribuye a enfocar dichas emociones hacia la imaginación, los sueños y la salud.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona más sentimental."**_

Jueves en la noche.

Íbamos todos en la limusina camino hacia la escuela. Y como siempre, en silencio.

Pero había una particularidad. Por alguna extraña razón Ayato-kun no se sentó a mi lado como de costumbre, es más… Desde el mediodía que nos vimos, me evita.

- Ayato-kun… ¿En qué estás pensando?- Decía para mis adentros, mientras le miraba intentando descifrar qué le sucedía.

Hoy entregaría una nueva piedra. Y se la entregaría a la persona que en vez de Ayato, el día de hoy iba a mi lado. Llegamos rápidamente y cada cual se dirigió a su salón de clases. Kanato-kun y yo caminábamos juntos, mientras que Ayato-kun se quedó atrás, y aunque se hacía el tonto, sabía perfectamente que estaba pendiente de cada acercamiento que tenía Kanato hacia mí y viceversa.

Entramos al aula y por suerte, la maestra aún no llegaba, de hecho no había nadie. Cada uno tomó su respectivo asiento y se quedó esperando a que el resto de estudiantes ingresara. No tardó mucho en pasar eso, y la primera parte de clases transcurrió normal.

Me encontraba pensando, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba el hombro, como para llamar mi atención.

- Yui-san… ¿Estás bien?-

- Kanato-kun… Sí, solo me siento algo cansada, pero nada más. Gracias por preocuparte.- Le contesté con una sonrisa.

- Yui-san. Ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo.-

Yo solo asentí, tomé mis cosas y me limité a seguirlo, me di cuenta también que al cruzar la puerta, Ayato-kun se quedó viéndonos con una mirada extraña. ¿Acaso estaría celoso?, no me quedó más que una pequeña gran duda al salir.

Cuando llegamos, me di cuenta que estábamos en medio del bosque de la escuela, había luna llena y se me había hecho extraño el hecho de que ninguno de los vampiros se haya abalanzado sobre mi a beber mi sangre.

- Yui-san. Quiero que veas esto.- Kanato interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Volteé a ver de qué se trataba y allí lo vi. Una pequeña lápida que estaba muy, muy colorida. Me fijé que decía algo, "La inspiración de Kanato Sakamaki." ¿Qué significaba eso?

- ¿Lo ves?, esta lápida la hice hace ya algún tiempo. Los colores dispersan las sobras. Cuando me siento triste, vengo aquí.- Vi que de su maletín sacaba una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo. – Ahora, Yui-san… Presta atención.

Observé que comenzaba a escribir algo.

"_**La luna llena de la noche de hoy,**_

_**Se siente tan fría, tan especial.**_

_**La tristeza me invade nuevamente,**_

_**Y el deseo de morir está más latente que nunca.**_

_**Pero Yui-san, alegra mis días con su forma débil y estúpida.**_

_**Luna llena, cuida a Yui… Mi razón de existir."**_

Quedé impresionada con lo que leía, ¿Su razón de existir? ¿Deseo de morir? ¿A qué se refería con eso?, iba a decir algo, pero lo siguiente que hizo me dejó sin palabras.

Enrolló el papelito, y lo ató con una cinta de color negro. Abrió un hoyo cerca a la lápida y allí lo dejó. Después volvió a poner la tierra en su sitio. Impresionante.

- Yui-san… Cuando estoy triste, vengo a este lugar a escribir mis sentimientos y enterrarlos. De esa forma intento matarlos, para seguir con mi vida.

Sí, Kanato-kun, me daba miedo. Pero también lo admiraba mucho.

- Oh, entiendo… ¿Por qué estás triste?- Le pregunté.

- Já. Qué estúpida eres, Yui. Una humana como tú no lo entendería.- Me miró de forma violenta.

Decidí callar. Me sentí incómoda, así que me hice para atrás un poco para luego girarme para volver al salón de clases. Después, sentí un fuerte dolor en la mejilla.

Kanato-kun me había abofeteado. Llevé la mano hacia aquel lugar intentando calmar la sensación, y lo miré como si me llevara el demonio.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? Te traje a este lugar tan especial, ¡Y me desprecias! ¡Siempre lo haces!- se acercó más a mí, y me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

Creo que puse alguna cara extraña para que él se suavizara un poco y sonriera de nuevo, como lo haría un niño cualquiera con un jueguete nuevo. Me tranquilicé por un momento al ver ese gesto, intenté tranquilizarme, y tranquilizar el momento con alguna charla.

- Kanato-kun, ¿Te gusta escribir?- Sentí como me soltó de su agarre.

- Ah, eso. Sí, me gusta mucho. Es una forma de desahogar las penas que no se pueden decir. ¡También me gusta leer!- Se animó mucho. Parece que le gustó la pregunta.

Tuve una grandiosa idea. Nuevamente le pedí a los vampiros que me dejaran ir "sola" hacia el área comercial de la ciudad una vez terminaran las clases. Me quedé en el departamento asignado para la venta de libros, y allí compré uno. Luego, me dispuse a caminar hacia la mansión.

Cuando llegué, busqué a Kanato otra vez. No sabía dónde estaba, y mucho menos sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Pasé por mi habitación a dejar mis cosas, y sin saber por qué, allí estaba él.

- ¡Kanato-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- ¡Yui-san!, nada. Solo que me gusta la vista que tienes desde tu balcón. Estaba aburrido y vine aquí.

- Entiendo. Kanato-kun, hay algo que quiero darte.-

- ¡Yo también te daré algo!- Me dijo, sonriendo una vez más

- ¿Enserio?, entonces qué te parece si yo te entrego primero mi regalo, y luego tú me das el tuyo, ¿De acuerdo?

El asintió, nos sentamos en la cama y le entregué una caja de regalo mediana, La abrió con emoción, y vió el libro que estaba adentro.

- ¡El gato negro! Yui-san, ¡Muchas gracias!-

- Me alegro que te guste. Supuse que te gustaba mucho la lectura de Edgar Alan Poe.

- ¡Me encanta!, oh espera… Hay algo más… ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo sacando con curiosidad la piedra preciosa.

- Es un Ópalo. Esta piedra te ayudará a sentirte mejor cuando lo necesites. Llévala siempre contigo, Kanato-kun…-

- Já. Estúpida serás. ¿Para qué me regalas cosas?- Su expresión cambió nuevamente.

- Te las regalo, porque eres mi amigo, y los amigos se regalan cosas entre sí. Además dijiste que me tenías algo.- Me miró con cara de sorpresa.

- Ah cierto. Te tengo algo, pero no es nada parecido a un regalo.- Me contestó mientras se acercaba más a mi.

- E… Entonces, ¿qué es?- Le pregunté mientras me alejaba.

- Esto.- Se acercó hasta mí y mordió mi cuello. Una vez más, me estaban quitando mi sangre. Como era luna llena, lo hacía de forma menos sutil, por lo que cuando terminó, me dejó un gran dolor que no se me quitó tan rápido como es costumbre, además de la anemia que me dió después. ¡Y eso que solo había sido él!

* * *

><p>Días después vi que Kanato había puesto el Ópalo en el parche de Teddy. Vi también que su semblante había cambiado.<p>

* * *

><p>No sé, lo escribí sin una pizca de imaginación, pero ojalá mañana esté mejor nwn<p>

Ya saben, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos aquí y en mi página de FB.

Ya recibí la primera sugerencia. Quieren capítulos más largos, así que añadiré más contenido hacia los siguientes capítulos. No se desconecten de la historia, que se podrá interesante nwn

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6: Granate

:3 :3 :3

¡Hola lectores!

¿Cómo están? Disculpen que no haya actualizado, pareciera que tengo muchas excusas al mejor estilo de los políticos colombianos.

Intentaré actualizar más seguido como era lo prometido. Gracias por seguir leyendo. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Granate.<strong>

_"**El granate, es una piedra de color rojo oscuro vítreo, la cual aumenta la devoción de la persona portadora hacia ella misma y hacia los demás. Como don, estimula los sentidos, la resistencia y la vitalidad.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona más apasionada."**_

Viernes en la mañana.

Sí, estaba despierta en la mañana, cosa rara porque ya me había habituado al horario nocturno. Estaba despierta, pero muy aburrida y cayéndome de sueño, supongo que es uno de esos días en los que sin importar qué hagas, no puedes dormir.

Supuse también que era la única que estaba despierta, así que salí en la bata de dormir, a caminar. Era lo único que podía hacer aparte de jugar con las cosas que compré junto a las piedras.

- ¡Las piedras! ¡Eso es!- Exclamé gritando, menos mal que ya estaba en el patio, o de otra forma sería carnada para vampiros. Iría a ver qué piedra seguía. Ya me quedaban tres, la mía y otras dos.

Me devolví con dirección hacia mi cuarto, y lo primero que vi en la puerta de entrada fue a Laito, con su sonrisa gatuna y pícara.

- Oh… Bitch-chan, buenos días… Fufufu~- me dijo.

- Buenos días, Laito-kun. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?-

- Ahhh… No lo sé… Tal vez sea porque escuché a una linda niña humana hablar sobre unas piedras.- Quedé sorprendida, entonces si me había vuelto carnada de vampiro a fin de cuentas. - ¿De qué piedras hablas, Bitch-chan?-

- Ahmmm, este…- No sabía que decirle. – Si, es que necesito unas piedras bonitas para… Para… ¡Para una tarea! Sí, justo eso…

- Oh, ¿Piedras bonitas? Yo sé dónde las puedes conseguir, si gustas te acompaño, y de paso nos divertimos los dos… Fufufu~- Me sonrió de nuevo y me sentí incómoda, por supuesto.

- Ah… Si claro, pero iré hasta mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. Espérame aquí, ya ven…- Cuando menos pensé, ya estaba en mi habitación. Laito-kun se había tele transportado conmigo cargándome en sus brazos. Me bajó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

- No te tardes, yo espero acá afuera.- Se retiró sin decir nada más.

¿Qué había acabado de pasar? Acaso, ¿Laito no quería verme desnuda, como las otras cientas de veces? Bueno, no es como que quisiera que me viera así, pero eso es extraño.

Me cambié de ropa rápidamente y antes de salir, busqué en el cajón la bolsita, y nuevamente al azar saqué una de las piedras que quedaban. Leí en el manual sobre lo que decía, y la llevé conmigo para entregarla después.

Salí, y allí estaba él, esperándome. Seguí pensando que era muy raro que se quedara afuera, pensé que tal vez estaría planeando algo. Fui interrumpida nuevamente por otra tele transportación, llegando a un lugar de los terrenos Sakamaki que yo no conocía. Era un lago, pero no el lago donde Cordelia había castigado a Ayato, este era otro, más cristalino y se veía en el fondo piedras de colores.

Me acerqué más hasta este lugar para verlo mejor, y segundos después estaba empapada dentro del lago.

¿Qué pasó?... Laito, eso pasó. Cuando me agaché para ver las piedras, me empujó, a lo que yo caí dentro del lago.

- Laito-kun, ¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté un tanto enojada.

- Ah, Pensé que Bitch-chan se vería muy linda si está mojada. No me equivoqué.~- Volteó a verme con su mirada llena de deseo, y nuevamente me asusté.

Intenté salir de allí, pero él me lo impidió. Se metió al lago y allí me abrazó. De nuevo, algo raro…

Sentí después como empezó a acariciar mis piernas y mi espalda, lo alejé de inmediato. Me miro con una cara aún más llena de lujuria y nuevamente se abalanzó hacia mí, tomándome en sus brazos de nuevo, pero esta vez para sacarme del lago, y ponerme debajo de él, en el césped. Me agarró de tal manera que impidiera que lo alejara de nuevo, y allí me besó.

- El sabor del agua, con el sabor de tu piel se combinan muy bien- Bajó hasta mi cuello. – Déjame bajarte al infierno, te aseguro que te va a gustar.-

Medité por un segundo lo que él acababa de decir, y una confusión mental se hallaba batando en mi cabeza. Tal vez, si yo estuviera en otra situación, le permitiría hacerlo.

Tal vez… Si yo no estuviera enamorada de Ayato-kun.

Sentí como Laito enterraba sus colmillos en mi cuello para beber mi sangre, no me dolió como las otras veces, pero como fuera necesitaba escapar de allí. Intenté forcejear cuanto pude, y fue imposible. Ya me sentía débil y estaba algo mareada. Decidí detenerme y en el momento sentí como ahora Laito-kun no sólo besaba mis labios, sino también mi cuello, pechos, y abdomen. De verdad era muy hábil en aquel arte de seducción, por un instante cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar.

Su tacto no era violento, era más bien suave, buscando una respuesta placentera de mi parte, y esa sí que no pensaba dársela, aunque visto desde cierto punto admito que me sentía bien.

Definitivamente por eso no se había quedado a verme en mi habitación. Era como si lo tuviera todo planeado.

Aprecié también como empezaba a despojarme de mi ropa, rompiendo algunas partes, es lo último que recuerdo.

* * *

><p>- Bitch-chan… ¿Oye, estás bien?~-<p>

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y al verlo tan cerca de mí, me sonrojé y traté de alejarme, a lo que me caí de la cama golpeándome en la cabeza.

- Fufufu~ Ah, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me evitas?~- Se acercó donde yo estaba caída – Ya te lo dije hace unos días. Si me evitas, te perderás de todos los placeres que te puedo hacer sentir.

- Laito-kun… ¿Me hiciste algo?- Le pregunté un poco apenada.

- No, no.~ No haría nada mientras estés inconsciente. No hay nada que me excite más que ver tu rostro lleno de placer… Si estás inconsciente, no puedo ver nada de eso, entonces sería aburrido~…- Me ayudó a levantar para luego abrazarme posesivamente. – Yo amo todo de ti, tu cuerpo, tus gestos, tu gracia, tu sangre… Dile a mi onii-chan que si él no te cuida bien, vendré yo y lo haré… Aunque, conmigo estarías mejor. Aprenderías a ser una verdadera amante… Muy apasionada…~-

¿Su onii-chan? ¿Se refería a Ayato-kun? ¿Y cómo que una amante apasionada? ¡Este pervertido no cambia!, de golpe recordé que llevaba la piedra conmigo y no sabía si la había perdido. En medio de mi ropa algo destrozada y bien empapada busqué entre los bolsillos y allí estaba.

- … Toma, quiero regalarte esto…- Extendí mi mano hacia él.

- Ah, ¿un regalo para mí? Eso me hace muy feliz, más si viene de ti.~- La recibió y observó con cuidado.- ¿Es una de las piedras de lago?~-

- No, es un Granate, una piedra preciosa. Por favor, llévala siempre contigo.-

- ¡Por supuesto que la llevaré siempre! ¡Un regalo para mi de parte de mi Bitch-chan… ¡Qué felicidad!~-

Al ver su rostro, nuevamente reflexioné acerca de lo que había sucedido. Y sí, estaba de acuerdo en que si yo no estuviera enamorada profundamente de Ayato-kun, tal vez llegaría a estarlo de Laito-kun.

Lo último que hizo fue salir de mi habitación, con una sonrisa hasta las orejas, iba tan feliz que de seguro hasta se le había olvidado lo que había pasado momentos antes.

* * *

><p>Días después vi a Laito-kun usando el granate como un brillante que adornaba la cinta de su sombrero.<p>

Y Ayato… Bueno, al menos ya se digna a sonreírme… Parece que su incomodidad por lo sucedido le va pasando despacio. Eso me alegra muchísimo.

* * *

><p>¡CHAN CHAAN CHAAAAAAAAN!<p>

Pido disculpas nuevamente, la verdad es que sigo de vacaciones y ya saben cómo funciona:

Vacaciones + Hija descansando + desorden + Mamá= "Cindy, tienes que limpiar la casa de piso a techo."

*Sí, me llamo Cindy xD*

Mañana si vengo con capítulo nuevo… Ya lo tengo escrito, no es nada más sino subir nwn

¡Gracias por su paciencia, comentarios y likes en Facebook!


	7. Capítulo 7: Amatista

¡Hola de nuevo!

¿Cómo están? :3 Gracias por leer un capítulo más.

En la página de Facebook "KokoHekmatyar, escritora :3" Estaré regalando portadas de FB para mis lectores más fieles, así que si gustas dale like a la página y pide la tuya.

Esto va a ponerse interesante, así que sin más… ¡COOONTIII!

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7: Amatista.<p>

"_**La amatista, es una piedra cristalina de color violeta, rosa o fucsia, la cual aclara el pensamiento y otorga sabiduría. Como don, ayuda a traer calma y serenidad partiendo del amor propio.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona más temperamental."**_

Sábado en la noche.

Llovía. Tuve que cerrar la puerta del balcón para que no entrara mucho frío a la habitación, y de esa forma evitaría enfermarme más aparte de la anemia que tenía en estos días.

Estaba haciendo mi tarea, no quería tener nada más que hacer mañana, solo quería dormir, y mucho. Definitivamente la matemática no se me daba, podía aprender cualquier cosa, cualquier disciplina… Coser, cocinar, cantar ¡Hasta jugar fútbol! Pero la matemática no. Y no entendía por qué, al momento me frustré, tiré todos los libros lo más lejos posible de la mesa, y me acosté en mi cama llena de ira.

Observé mi habitación y me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era. No me había fijado antes, pero es una habitación de esas que cualquier princesa desearía, tenía lo necesario para mí y eso me puso feliz, porque aunque yo no era más que comida de vampiros, al menos ellos esperaban que yo tuviera una "buena vida" mientras durara mi sangre.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesita de noche, y como gusanito me arrastré en la cama hasta llegar allí, abrir el cajón y sacar la bolsita que ya estaba liviana.

Saqué lo que había en ella, y solo quedaban dos piedras, una violeta y una rosa. Tomé la violeta y la busqué en el manual. Era cierto, hoy debía entregar la última piedra a Subaru, y le entregaría la de color violeta guiándome por las instrucciones.

Sería mejor que saliera de eso hoy mismo, si quería mañana tomar la mía, y dormir hasta que quede como zombie después de descansar tanto. Reí al pensar eso último, llevé la piedra conmigo y salí a buscarlo.

Me dirigí hacia su habitación y toqué la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar. No recibí respuesta alguna. Toqué de nuevo pero no pasó nada, supuse que no estaba así que regresé a mi habitación otra vez. Tal vez a la hora de la cena lo encontraría, así que decidí esperar.

Dejó de llover, y no hay nada que me guste más que el olor a tierra mojada. Me puse un abrigo, unas botas y salí para disfrutar un poco de ese ambiente. Caminé hacia el jardín, y allí encontré a Subaru-kun observando las hermosas rosas blancas. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta él, y lo saludé.

- Hola, Subaru-kun…- No me contestó. Estaba ¿Pensando?, él siempre piensa en cosas, al ser tan reservado supongo que no comparte nada de lo que sabe, o de lo que ha visto. Intenté llamarlo de nuevo tirando un poco la manga de su camisa. Debía entregarle la piedra rápido.

Se sobresaltó un poco. – Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Me dijo mientras dirigía su mirada típica.

- Ah sí… Yo solo… - ¡Qué costumbre tenía de titubear cuando le hablaba! – Yo solo quería entregarte esto. – Tomé su mano y allí le puse la Amatista. – Es una Amatista, una piedra preciosa. Es un regalo para ti de mi parte, quiero que lo tengas.

Se quedó observando la piedra por algún tiempo, en su cara se veía reflejadas muchas dudas, pero solo atinó a decir "Gracias". Volvió a mirar las rosas blancas y me dejó ahí, sin más.

¿Por qué siempre hacía eso? A Subaru-kun le debía muchas cosas, yo tengo aún su daga de plata, y la llevo conmigo siempre. Además de su preocupación por mí a pesar de no ser tan expresivo ni de interesarse por los otros.

- Subaru-kun, ¿por qué siempre te quedas viendo las flores? ¿Son especiales para ti?- Le pregunté, y de inmediato reaccionó.

- Si… Son hermosas y frágiles, pero también inspiran sentimientos tristes… Sentimientos de muerte, igual que mi madre.- Su mirada cambió drásticamente al hablarme de ella.

Pobre, he pensado siempre que si alguien como él hubiera vivido su vida de forma diferente, sería una persona incomparable. He visto lo que puede hacer, él tiene muchas capacidades.

- Las rosas blancas me traen a la mente dos personas… Mi madre, y tú.- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, para luego tocar mi rostro. - ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú termina aquí? Eres especial, tú no deberías estar aquí.- ¡Qué impresión! ¡Me estaba abrazando!, no sé por qué pero sentí un alivio en el pecho. De estar en otra situación, Subaru sería como mi mejor amigo.

Correspondí el abrazo y no sé por cuanto tiempo duramos así, hasta que se tele transportó conmigo, y llegamos a un lugar que había visto anteriormente, y sí… estábamos en la torre donde Christa solía vivir.

Sé que ella es todo un misterio, pero me daba algo de pena tener que preguntarle a Subaru por ello. Se acercó hasta la reja que había allí, y con la llave que usa como colgante, la abrió. Entramos al lugar y una tristeza me invadió totalmente, el lugar era bonito pero daba la impresión de encierro a pesar de lo ámplio que se veía. Volví a pensar en mi habitación y me sentí muy libre.

Subaru-kun se sentó en la cama que había en el lugar, y yo hice lo mismo a su lado. No sé cómo describir lo que sucedió después. Él se acostó en mi regazo, tomó mi mano y la llevó hacia su cabello como ademán para que lo mimara. ¡Fue perfecto!

- ¿Sabes? Cuando era pequeño, y tenía la autorización de venir hasta aquí, mi madre me recostaba en su regazo, y me revolvía el cabello con amor hasta que me quedaba dormido. Cuando despertaba, ya estaba en la mansión, lejos de ella. Espero que eso no pase ahora.

Una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. Subaru era muchísimo amor dentro de un recipiente muy pequeño. Alguien como él no debería sufrir de esta forma. Y eso me llevó a la siguiente pregunta.

- Subaru-kun… Si tu madre te amaba tanto, ¿Por qué tu actitud es tan agresiva?-

- Porque me odio a mí mismo. Porque fue mi culpa que mi madre sufriera tanto estando encerrada aquí. Porque yo no debería existir en este mundo.-

Lo entendí perfectamente. Él se estaba tomando atribuciones que no le correspondían. Es cierto que tal vez no haya sido lo que llaman por ahí "Hijo planeado", pero los hijos, no tienen la culpa de las acciones de sus padres. Por lo que sé, Christa amó con todo su corazón a Subaru, y desde donde esté, lo sigue haciendo. Es solo que no ha habido nadie que se lo diga. No ha existido ser que se haya acercado a él para expresarle afecto, y calidez.

Lo mimé hasta que se quedó dormido. Era una faceta de Subaru que no conocía, y que le doy gracias a Dios por haberme permitido verla. Como pude, lo acomodé mejor en la cama, y lo arropé con los cobertores que había allí. Pensé en irme, pero no podía. Mejor me acomodé a su lado y entonces, me quedé dormida.

Cuando me desperté, noté que me tenía abrazada, y muy pegada a su cuerpo. Me enternecí de sobremanera y así nuevamente me dormí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Oye… ¿Estás seguro de que aún hay esperanzas?<em>**

**_- Sí… Necesitamos que esa niña esté desprevenida. Si logramos que despierte, acabaremos con los Sakamaki y el trono del mundo vampiro estará en nuestras manos._**

**_- Y ¿Cuándo atacaremos?_**

**_- Muy pronto… muy pronto. No te impacientes, que lo vamos a disfrutar._**

* * *

><p>Días después vi que Subaru no llevaba la piedra con él. Prefirió dejarla en un lugar mejor, en la torre, encima de la mesita de noche al lado de una foto suya y de su madre. Como nadie más puede entrar allí, estaría segura.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Amo a Subaru! Yo pienso que el amor que él puede dar, puede ser mejor que el de cualquiera.<p>

¿Qué pasará con Yui? ¿Se arreglará la situación con Ayato? ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos personajes misteriosos? ¿Estás leyendo esto con voz de anunciante de telenovela? No te pierdas el próximo capítulo de… PIEDRAS PRECIOSAS. Jajajajajajaja


	8. Capítulo 8: Cuarzo rosa

¡Hola hola por aquí!

¿Cómo están? Koko-san los saluda, pidiendo disculpas de nuevo por la tardía con el capítulo… Entré de nuevo a la universidad, y como alumna aburrida que se respete, no hago nada en clase, pero tampoco me sale la imaginación suficiente para escribir en clases.

Sin más que decir, ¡Capiiiiiiiiii!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8: Cuarzo rosa<strong>_

"_**El cuarzo rosa, es una piedra preciosa cristalina conocida también como "El amor gentil". Ayuda a traer paz y calma a las relaciones. Como don, otorga poderes para curar las heridas emocionales, disipar la negatividad y restaurar la armonía después del conflicto.**_

_**Entréguese a la persona más pacífica, o la que funcione de mediadora en los conflictos"**_

Domingo en la tarde.

Me levanté muy tarde hoy. Por alguna razón la costumbre de que Reiji-san me despertara con su típica frase: _"Humana, levántate ya. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué traigamos tu comida a la cama? No te creas tan importante." _no se dio hoy. Esta vez pude dormir a mi gusto.

Y, por alguna otra razón también me alegré de que así fuera. Dormí tanto que no caí en cuenta del día que era, hasta que volteé a ver al calendario de la habitación y vi que era domingo.

_- Domingo… Domingo… Sé que tengo que hacer algo hoy, pero ¿qué será?-_ Suspiré, y me levanté de la cama. Justo cuando iba a tomar un broche de cabello que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, recordé que era.

_- ¡Cierto, mi piedra!… Es hoy, ¡debo revisar cuál me quedó!-_

Abrí el cajón y saqué la última piedrita que quedaba… El manual decía que es un cuarzo rosa. Me gustó mucho, ya que ese era un color que comúnmente llevaba. ¿Pero dónde lo pondría? Tenía que llevarlo siempre conmigo. Me pregunté por supuesto si los chicos llevarían sus respectivos regalos consigo.

Bueno, encontraría la manera de llevarla conmigo como fuese. Tan distraída estaba que no me había dado cuenta que Ayato-kun estaba detrás de mí.

- Oye, chichinashi. ¿Esa es otra piedra de esas que me diste?- Me susurró al oído haciendo que me sobresaltara.

Del susto solté el cuarzo que tenía en mi mano, y por reflejo solo atiné a reprenderlo por haberme asustado de esa forma.

- ¡Ayato-kun! ¡No me asustes así!- Le dije, cosa que por supuesto le molestó.

- ¿Y ahora porqué te enojas conmigo? Vaya, y yo que venía a invitarte a salir. Pero ya no. Nos vemos después.- se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

- No no, espera… Lo siento mucho. Es que llegaste de imprevisto y me asusté… No quise gritarte así.- Le dije acercándome a él con mucho arrepentimiento.

- Jeje, lo sabía. No te puedes resistir a mí. Eso me gusta…- Mientras me hablaba, me acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo.- Dilo. Dí que me amas, como aquella noche. Di que estás enamorada de mí y que quieres que te haga mía por siempre.- Cuando terminó de hablar, me besó.

Cada vez que hacía eso, sentía que mis rodillas temblaban y que perdía el equilibrio. Yo sé que él también podía sentirlo, porque cuando sucedía, me agarraba más fuerte y me miraba retadoramente. ¡Cómo me encantaba aquello!

- Venía a hacerte una invitación a salir. ¿Nos vamos?- Me tomó de la mano para llevarme hacia afuera pero lo detuve un momento. Me devolví a buscar el Cuarzo rosa y cuando lo encontré, abracé a Ayato y nos fuimos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ¿Estás seguro de que es bueno que estemos aquí?-<strong>_

_**- Sí. Aquí está bien. Rápido, encontremos a la chica y vayámonos de aquí.**_

_**- Pero… ¿Y si los hermanos se interponen?-**_

_**- Lo harán de todas formas. Igual ya sabes, al que se entrometa lo matamos. Es todo.**_

* * *

><p>Ayato-kun y yo caminábamos por el área turística de la ciudad. La primera parada fue en un restaurante muy elegante. Por un segundo me sentí fuera de lugar debido a la etiqueta del lugar. Comida deliciosa, en un ambiente romántico, con el chico que yo quería. Era el momento perfecto, y sabía que él lo había planeado así. Me gustaba mucho ver esos arranques de ternura en Ayato, aunque probablemente al otro día estaría matándome de nuevo.<p>

Después de ir a comer, salimos hacia un parque de diversiones. Entramos a todas las atracciones, y por último decidimos dejar el castillo del terror. A regañadientes tuve que entrar allí, y por supuesto que la cara de satisfacción de mi vampiro acompañante era única. Claro que a él no le asustaba en lo más mínimo, pero sabía de antemano que yo era bien miedosa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- ¿Qué no está? ¿Cómo que no está?-<strong>_

_**- Así es. No hay rastro de ella en la mansión. Y solo están 5 de los hermanos.-**_

_**- ¿Quién falta?**_

_**- Ayato-kun…**_

_**- ¡Qué interesante!... Bien. Hora de jugar al gato y al ratón con la señorita. Jejejejejeje.**_

* * *

><p>Estaba muy aferrada al brazo de Ayato-kun. De seguro que estaría a punto de arrancárselo de lo fuerte que lo sujetaba.<p>

- ¿Tan asustada estabas?- Preguntó Ayato cuando salíamos del castillo.

- Ah, ehmmmm… No… Jejejejeje- ¡Pero por supuesto que estaba asustada! Y sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

- ¿Y si no estabas asustada, porqué agarrabas tan fuerte mi brazo?- Sonrió complacido porque sabía la respuesta.

- Bueno, lo admito… Estaba muy asustada. ¡Pero lo hiciste a propósito!- Le dije, ya que era su culpa.

- Jejeje, No puedes resistirte a mí, tú deseas que sea ore-sama quien te proteja siempre.- Se acercó peligrosamente hasta mí.

Lo único que hice para responderle fue abrazarlo, lo hice suavemente para demostrarle mi cariño, que él por supuesto que ya conocía. Sentí como correspondía el abrazo y me aferré más a su cuerpo. Si bien era cierto que una relación humana-vampiro no podía ser del todo posible, igual disfrutaría todo lo que resultara de ello.

En aquel abrazo sentí que se nos iba el tiempo, él no me soltaba, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Lo único que logró aterrizarnos un poco fueron los fuegos artificiales. Era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Están aquí. Puedo sentirlo.-<strong>_

_**- La chica esa no puede pasar por inadvertida. Además de que mi querido Ayato está con ella.-**_

_**- Cordelia, espero que no vayas a dudar en atacar si tu hijo se interpone, ¿no? Yo no voy a tener piedad.-**_

_**- Pero claro que lo sé. Si no estuviera dispuesta, no te hubiera acompañado hasta aquí, Richter.-**_

_**- No sé por qué volví a aliarme contigo. Haz que no sea una pérdida de tiempo, ¿quieres?.-**_

_**- No te preocupes, no lo será. Mejor, ven aquí.- Cordelia le da un beso, sonríe y comienzan a buscar a Yui y a Ayato.-**_

* * *

><p>Es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. Antes de salir del parque, compramos algunos dulces y tomamos camino. Tenía a Ayato-kun sujetado del brazo, pero no con la misma fuerza de antes, sino un poco más cariñoso. Volteé a ver su rostro y noté que estaba algo inquieto.<p>

- Ayato-kun… ¿Sucede algo?-

No me contestó. Inmediatamente me tomó en sus brazos, y nos tele transportamos hasta la mansión. ¡Qué lástima! Yo quería caminar con él hasta aquí. Me dejó en mi habitación y sin decir nada más, se fue.

No entendía que pasaba, pero si algo perturbaba a Ayato-kun de esa forma era porque no debía ser muy bueno.

Me puse mi bata de dormir, tomé mi cuarzo rosa y lo dejé encima de mi mesa. Apagué todas las luces y me fui a dormir. Me quedó la duda de lo que había pasado, pero me quedó más la satisfacción de saber que mi primera cita, era con el chico que me gustaba, y eso era bueno.

* * *

><p><em>Ayato presentía que algo andaba mal. Desde que salieron del castillo del terror sabía que alguien les estaba siguiendo. Incluso ahora que ya estaban en la mansión sentía la presencia de aquellas personas. Tenía la idea de que eran conocidos, pero no sabía quiénes eran.<em>

_Siguió caminando por los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que dio con el lugar donde se hallaban aquellas presencias que los acechaban. Decidió entrar a la habitación, pero no encontró nada. De seguro que su mente le estaba jugando trucos, pero eso no podía pasarle a él. Ore-sama no se debía debilitar ante nada._

_Mejor decidió salir de la habitación, se giró para regresar cuando en la puerta encontró a Richter y a su madre Cordelia. Le tomó algo de tiempo analizar la situación._

- ¿Ustedes? ¡Se supone que están muertos! No… Esto debe ser una mala pasada de mi cabeza.- Gritó el joven vampiro mientras intentaba salir, sin lograrlo.

- Ah… Hijo mío… Mi querido Ayato. ¿Cómo has estado?- Cordelia se acercó hasta él para darle un abrazo. – Veo que la sangre de aquella humana te tiene muy bien alimentado. Tienes la fuerza que tenía tu padre…

Ayato como pudo, se soltó de su agarre empujándola fuertemente.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, par de inmorales? ¡Lárguense de mi casa!- Gritó con imponencia tratando de hacer que se fueran.

- Sobrino, no nos vamos. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que "Tu amiguita" ceda a irse con nosotros.- Richter se acercó hasta él. – Mejor no te entrometas, podrías salir lastimado… O muerto.-

- Ratas asquerosas. ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

Todos voltearon a ver hacia adentro de la habitación, en una silla había alguien más sentado.

- Subaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ayato

- Tsk… Solo vine a ver cuál era el alboroto. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí, Ayato?- Preguntó con furia.

- Escuchen ustedes dos… - Cordelia cambió su posición a una más cómoda. – Nada podrá interferir que Yui se vaya con nosotros dos. Necesitamos más que su sangre… Cuando obtengamos lo que queremos, Karl Heinz sabrá que es hora de retirarse…

- De momento nos vamos, pero en cinco días regresamos por la señorita… Y esperaremos que ninguno de ustedes quiera morir en su nombre.- Richter se acercó a Cordelia y la tomó por la cintura. – Cordelia… ¿Nos vamos?- Y dicho esto, desaparecieron.

_Subaru y Ayato quedaron sorprendidos por lo sucedido. Ya había pasado algún tiempo después del incidente con ese par, y todos creían que allí había terminado. Todos creyeron que Cordelia y Richter estaban muertos. ¿Pero entonces, qué pasó? Después de un corto tiempo, los dos vampiros se miraron angustiados._

- ¡Yui!- Exclamaron los dos al tiempo, y desaparecieron del lugar para llegar a la habitación de la chica, quién seguía durmiendo.

_Se aliviaron por un momento, pero ahora tenían que pensar cómo protegerla a ella de lo que sea que pasara. Además también de que tenían que contarle a los demás, y esperar a que cooperaran._

* * *

><p>¡He terminado este capítulo! Espero haya valido la pena la espera, y espero también poder actualizar más seguido.<p>

Los quiero mucho, vendré el lunes con capi nuevo :3


End file.
